Spotlight, Idealistic Dream and PiperHeidsieck
by Sules
Summary: Law Enforcement Professional of the Year Gala. AU story. JAM moments and some sarcastic alert . For you to remember : Jules ALWAYS looked Julestastic *Oneshot*


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing... Nor Flashpoint, nor other references to movies, songs, books, actors, singers bla bla bla :)

**Editor and the most amazing creative helper: **KateEals that I love to spoil with my references :)

**Autor's Notes : **I was driving a car and idea to write this one shot just popped into my head. **N'JOY!**

* * *

**_...::: Spotlight, Idealistic Dream and Piper-Heidsieck champagne :::..._**

"I don't know how all these celebrities put-up with all these blinding camera flashes and red carpet crap," she muttered to her teammates while they entered the main lobby.

"Oh , come on Jules, " Spike smirked. "Don't tell me that you wouldn't fancy the screaming fans crowded around you if you were an actress ?"

"Noooooo, I wouldn't fancy that! " She rolled her hazelnut eyes, which were surrounded tonight by brown, smoky make- up. "I really think all the fuss is unnecessary..."

"But it's Jules day today …." Ed grinned widely surrounding her with his arm. "Spotlight's all on you, enjoy it, Constable Callaghan."

"Not often someone that I know gets awarded Law Enforcement Professional of the Year," Greg interjected, looking at her in a paternal way. " You deserve it; you make me proud."

Jules smiled and shrugged her arms. "What can I say Boss, I try my best all the time."

Raf helped her take off her trench coat in the color of coffee with milk, while Spike smiled broadly seeing Jules in a little black dress. "Jules, you should wear these kind of clothes to work."

"Only when you come in a suit like you're wear'n today, " she chuckled pointing at Spike's black, well-tailored suit. He put Italian Armani suits to good use.

"Jules, come on , you really look very hot in that dress , if we weren't on the same team I would definitely ask you on date," Spike teased. " Anyway, if you don't trust my opinion about your outfit today, let's ask an expert on women . Samtastic, what do you think? " Spike winked at Sam, pointing at Jules. " So Sam, does Jules look Julestastic tonight?" Sam automatically thought, without his own volition, how Jules ALWAYS looked Julestastic.

Sam, with consternation, ran a hand through his hair and glanced at Parker, trying to find in his eyes some help. But Sarge just stood and grinned, waiting for Sam's move. _Thanks Greg for threwing me under the bus! _Braddock thought

"Spike is right Jules," Sam smiled checking her out. " You look amazing tonight. Do you know, you look similar to that actress Jennifer Garner? " he asked Jules causing her to laugh cheerfully. "Really, only you're way prettier…"

"Well, I used to want to be Julia Roberts in the movies. .." Jules chuckled in reply.

"Braddock, you got a secret crush on Jules, or what?" Raf chuckled seeing how Sam was staring with lust at Callaghan. "Or maybe you're fantasizing about Jennifer tonight?"

"Boys," Sarge was chuckling seeing how Sam struggled to hide his admiration for Jules' look and the Garner taunts. "We should take our seats. Besides, Jules might want to prepare herself before she takes the cherry from the cake officially."

"Sarge, it's just a sheet of paper and some plate framed in glass, " Jules moaned sitting on a chair. "It's nothing special Boss, NOTHING."

The guys exchanged glances between themselves and simultaneously rolled their eyes, mocking Jules' humble behavior.

"Yeah, being chosen Law Enforcement Professional of the Year happens every day, " Spike teased her. "Just sayin', Jules, just sayin'," he smirked seeing how Jules narrowed her eyes.

The team sat around the table and waited for the official part of the gala. After some speech by a commander and a performance by a young singer singing a song called "Splashin' rain" . Her voice heated up the atmosphere for when commander Holleran went on stage. He thanked everyone for coming, and made some introductions about Jules career.

"Is this necessary?" Jules whispered to Parker, listening about her achievements and how she was a RCMP officer.

"Jules, let's give the media some feed about you. " Ed grinned to her and passed her champagne. "Drink some Piper Heisieck; it's _your night _Jules. Enjoy it."

"I get up each morning with a glass of Piper-Heidsieck," Jules quoted Marilyn Monroe and took a sip of the sparkling wine.

"Ladies and Gentelmen , please welcome Constable Julianna Callaghan , Law Enforcement Professional of the year," Holleran evoked to the audience from the stage, clapping enthusiastically.

She stood up and headed in the direction of the stage with energetic footsteps.

"Yeah Jules! " Sam yelled, giving her some support . The team cheered seeing their little companion receive the award from Holleran's hands.

When the applause fell silent, Jules closed her hands on the microphone. She lowered it to her size and cleared her throat.

"Thank You Commander, " Jules started her speech. " Since I found out that the Police services announced that I was the Law Enforcement Professional of the year, I was surprised and thrilled. I prepared some speech earlier, but now when I'm standing here in front of you , I forgot everything."

"Well, well , well, " Spike smirked to guys. "Is it possible that our outspoken girl has forgotten her tongue?"

The team chuckled and glanced at Jules . She was glowing on stage , her shiny brown hair was glittering in the spotlight, her posture looked like Venus de Milo causing the male audience to stare at her like a picture.

"Jules fits perfectly on stage," Raf smirked. "When she retires from the SRU she should think about becoming an actress or singer. Viewers would love her."

"Yes indeed," Ed nodded looking at Jules. "But first she should take care to find some guy to love her."

"The guy she'll love will be the lucky one." Spike grinned, continuing Ed's thought.

"That's so true Spike, so true," Greg smiled glancing at a bit confused about the conversation Sam.

Braddock was very grateful to Parker that he had faith in them. They will be in his debt for life. He redirected his eyes on Jules. She was smiling widely to the crowd. Taking a big breath and said, "I thought that this speech would be the easy part, but now I can see that some of my negotiations were easier, " she chuckled simultaneously with audience. "No, of course the negotiations are not a piece of cake. All of you know that. Our job isn't an easy one. It can be hard to get a subject into custody. The crucial thing is the element of surprise, because we're usually first in line when someone is broken in pieces. We're not asking for flowers when we're savin' lives. We are always trying to find out who our subject is, why he became our subject ; who's George? Was this family really perfect? What lead them there? Between heartbeats is a moment of silence that I share with subjects, a moment of truth. I do have fault lines, some stress fractures, but it makes me human, not just a machine that reacts to a scorpio call. It makes me believe that on every single call, I've got clean hands, that I've done everything I could to save people.

I wouldn't get those prizes without my team. I would die for each and every one of you guys, well, maybe in exception of the priority of life protocol," she smirked. "Guys, we're like planets aligned. Ed , You're not only team leader. You're more than that. Thank you for being like an older brother to me. Spike, what would I do without your geeky teasing with me? You're part of my life Spikey. Raf good to have you with us. Boss," she stared at Parker, " you're way beyond just a Sarge for me, you're like a father, like a mentor. You teach me about my personal effects that affect our lives. I have no words for you to thank you for that. There was Wordy, Some things are thicker than blood , and you were like a brother to us .At the end we've got our cocky ex-military man, Sam" Jules' face lightened up when she said his name. "What can I say about the constable who is often paired with me? Thank you for standing by my side every day, for having my back and for being a punching bag for my cynical taunts, just say'n."

The audience chuckled glancing in Sam's direction. If he could, he would have screamed to her how much he loves those taunts, he would have done that. But all he could do was stare at her with proudness in his eyes. He saw that Jules kept her eyes on his eyes for a few moments .They were their moments. Just for a few seconds, but he knew that she was aware how much he was proud of her. She redirected, her eyes above and whispered, "There is one more person that I will never forget. Lou, you will always be in our hearts, one wrong move took you from us, but you will never be forgotten. We all miss you Lou, and we would have done whatever it takes to get you back. Maybe in a new life we will meet once again. "

A moment of silence ensued in which even heartbeats could be heard. Spike sighed deeply when he thought about his teammate.

"Therefore, I want to thank you all once again for this award, it means a lot to me, and in my opinion every single SRU officer deserve to get it. They are all good cops, make people better men. So it can be a shockwave for you, but I suppose for a long time there will be a domination of SRU constables getting this award. It will be such a perfect storm ." She grinned widely to the audience. "I won't get you bored with my speech, thank you one more time and enjoy the evening."

Jules made a bow to the standing ovation she was given by the crowd and was about to leave the stage when Toth came to her with a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Oh damn me!" Ed muttered standing and clapping his hands. "Am I having a hallucination or something?"

"Apparently Larry has a weakness for our Jules." Greg chuckled seeing how Toth was shaking Jules' hand in congratulations.

"Hey guys, have you noticed that Toth looks like the guy who portrayed Professor Callahan In _Legally blonde?"_ Spike teased. "What a coincidence of face and name …"

"Yeah Spike." Sam rolled his blue eyes. " Jules is his missing daughter. "

"I'm sure she can beat him in a word association thing," Spike smirked .

"Alright guys, we better make sure Jules has a night to remember," Greg said smiling. " Spike, go and take those flowers from her, and you, Sam, ask her to dance when those singer start singing again."

Sam looked a bit frightened at Sarge trying to figure out why he asked him, in front of everyone, to ask Jules to dance. He was exposing them to the limelight.

"Don't look at me that way Sam, it's an order!" Sarge laughed. "Just don't get use to it. I'm gonna take the second one."

"Yes, sir!" Sam nodded cheerfully and thankfully to Parker for those few moments that he gave them to share together.

Sam stood up and went towards Jules while the first tunes of _Puddle of Grace_ could be heard. He kissed her hand and dragged her closer starting to dance.

"Sam, what are you doing?" she asked surprised.

"I'm following orders," he smirked tilting his head in Greg's direction. Parker winked to her and made a toast of soda .

"I'm proud of having an opportunity to wake up next to the Law Enforcement Professional of the Year in the morning after I'm done counting sheep, " Sam whispered to her. "Wish I can kiss you now to show that you're mine."

Jules rolled her eyes and smirked. "That would be an idealistic daydream. Maybe someday your dreams will come true. Now we've just got to appreciate moments like this."

They danced slowly, savoring every moment, hoping that their song together will last forever.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dun dun dun :) I wanted to make a Jules' speech using ALL episode titles from all seasons but I;m the lazy person and I'm not done it :)Although I hope you liked it!

**Reviews are more than welcome!**


End file.
